Ken Sudō
|Sudō Ken}} is a student of class 1-D and a member of the Basketball Club. Due his poor academic ability, he is referred to as one of the "3 Idiots of D-Class". Regardless of this, his athletic ability is without a doubt one of the best among the school. Appearance Aside from his dyed red hair and an inappropriate hairstyle, he possesses an intimidating look, which makes it harder for others to get closer to him. His height of 183 cm combined with his sturdy, muscular physique easily leaves an impression of a competent athlete on others. His clothing style also suggests his wild and aggressive personality, as he lets loose of his upper shirt's buttons. Personality Ken puts very little efforts in his studies, which grants him the nickname, alongside two of his classmate, who share his lack of academic abilities, "3 Idiots of D-Class". He is always seen to sleep in class, and also once refused to join Suzune Horikita's study group for the sakes of his grade. He is known for having hot headed temper as he is quick to get angry when people do what he deems pointless as well as when someone insults him being ready for a fight, showing how easily provoked he can be. When others try to help him by stopping him, he exclaims that he doesn't need their help and shows anger at the person who taunted him walks away. Despite his eagerness for a fight, he is shown to get scared when he is overpowered as shown in his confrontation with Kakeru Ryūen. Ken enjoys basketball and wants to go pro, he is very attached to this dream as he was worried when Suzune mentioned he might not able to play if he were to expelled from the school. During the cruise in Episode 8, he quickly asks Ayanokōji over Suzune Horikita's first name and after being told he got excited. He started blushing while saying her name repeatedly, meaning he might have developed romantic feelings for her, in spite of their previous hostile interactions. Plot Trivia * In the light novel, Ken Sudō and Kiyotaka Ayanokōji are actually friends. ** The anime has not fully developed their friendship yet. * As Class D is for people with defective traits, Sudō has a hot headed temper and low intelligence. * He has been at risk of expulsion twice in the series for two separate reasons that deal with a personality flaw of his. In both those times, he was defended in some way by Kiyotaka Ayanokōji and Suzune Horikita. ** In Episode 3, his inability to study causes him to be the only student to fail but he is saved by Kiyotaka and Suzune sacrificing their points which caused the teacher to change the decision. ** In Episode 5, his quick temper and eagerness to fight causes him to be accused of attacking and injuring three students of Class C. At his hearing, Kiyotaka and Suzune come to defend him to prove his innocence in the terrible incident. In Episode 6, he was cleared of the incident due to Class C withdrew their complaint against him after they realized they were recorded by a surveillance camera. References Site Navigation